Fox, Phantom and Namikaze
by hohime
Summary: NarutoHarem. What would happen if Evil future Danny broke out got turned into a 12 year old girl and transported to naruto's demiension. Read and review. M for my safety.Questions in review's will be adressed either through PM or in the story if important
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Danny Phantom.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Demon/Summon/Yelling" 'Demon/Summon thinking'

_Time place change_

The Observers had just finished telling Clockwork of his duty to watch over the Danny that now existed out of time and space. When Booom the Fenton thermos exploded and evil Danny escaped into the ghost zone. The Observers were pissed and turned to clockwork to chew him out for his faulty containment of evil Danny. Just as they were about to speak Clockwork spoke. "Ahhh everything is according to plan. Next that girl should show up and things will fall into place."

The Observers confused at this asked what Clockwork meant. "Well it means that everything I worked to achieve to help another is coming to fruition." "Hunh?" they asked in a manner most unbecoming of an Observer. "It means that I knew Danny would escape and I know what will happen and will be there to prevent anything I don't think should." "Very well but if anything untoward should happen we will be forced to call upon Her and you know what she will do." All three shivered at the thought of what She would do.

Regular part of ghost zone

'Ha Ha Ha those simpleton's thought that cage could hold me, Idiot's. When I get out of here I am so going to finish what I started in the first place' unknown to evil Danny that while the part of Plasmius overpowered the part of Danny that didn't mean that he was gone just fighting a war that he was barely able to hold out in. Danny suddenly felt something coming closer.

He saw a young girl floating unconscious he also noticed she looked remarkably like himself when younger. The Plasmius part of Danny recognized her instantly and decided to kill her he was just about to slit her throat. When in that moment a small bit of Danny was able to overpower the Plasmius part and stayed his hand. Then a woman that looked amazingly alike to the one floating unconsciously flew at him and attacked he was getting his butt handed to him.

Every time he tried to make a whip she was instantly behind him and blasted him with a ray of grayish energy. He finally grew tired of being beaten and wailed. "Enough" she was powerful sure good enough to take him on head-on and fight him to a standstill but he had experience, power, and skill where she had only skill and power. She was blasted away from him and in his anger he would do something he would come regret.

He was so mad that he charged his hand with red energy and slammed into her chest she started to convulse, she was slowly absorbed into him he smiled in satisfaction then he went over to the younger girl and the Plasmius part of him told him to absorb the girl for her power, which he did. One would think the observers would get involved the thing is they did they sent Her and she had failed now they were truly frightened. Her power and skill could match the king and now that Danny had absorbed her and her younger counterpart he was nigh unstoppable.

However Clockwork had insisted they watch till the end, so watch they did and all saw something peculiar Danny was starting to crack. Danny the one on the inside with the aid of the two women that were absorbed merged and forced Plasmius to merge with them. Danny's body cracked and finally shattered in its place stood a girl no older than twelve she was cute and hot she had full purple red lips. Big expressive reddish green eyes a cute button nose. Black hair with white and blue stripes in it that made her look exotic. Her breasts where rather developed for a twelve year old in that she had C cup's. She raised her hand and fired a ray of ghost energy it was a dark gray color and what happened when she fired the ray no one expected. A giant black hole seemed to appear it sucked in the girl who seemed to be trying to escape it. When it had completed it's task it closed and the ghost zone in that area was perfectly normal.

"So it begins." Clockwork said as he changed from old to young in seconds.

Konoha just before Mizuki finds Naruto

'hmm shadow clones sounds easy enough. I think I should copy the scroll though so I can at least practice the rest of the jutsu's on it later then I'll finally be able to fulfill my goal.' He thought to himself and unrolled a few smaller scrolls he finally reached the end and noticed two seals with his name on them he quickly bit his thumb and swiped some blood on the seals and poof there where two scrolls. Setting them with his other scrolls and he then decided to practice shadow clone after reading the whole explanation and learning of the secret that all its knowledge was passed to the creator upon disperse or destruction luckily none of the feelings of the clone were transmitted as well. He didn't want to even imagine twenty of himself being stabbed in the stomach and their feelings transferring to him.

He had finally finished practicing and was able to make some clone's he transformed one into a random villager and had it take the extra scrolls home. Mizuki jumped into the clearing. (Same as the canon except when Mizuki throws the shuriken it kills Iruka.)

Naruto is standing there in shock he has the Kyuubi sealed into him? He didn't even notice Iruka had died until he heard Mizuki laughed and said. "That's what you get Iruka for sticking up for the Demon." Naruto snapped out of it and when he saw Iruka he was depressed that depression turned to anger and that anger turned into black fires of rage. He unconsciously started drawing on Kyuubi's chakra he then made some shadow clones and had them attack Mizuki. Mizuki was having trouble until he took out a vial of vile liquid and downed it in one go. The effects of the vial of vile liquid were instantaneous Mizuki instantly bulked up grew orange and black fur and became a seven foot tall human tiger. The clones Naruto had made were holding of the tiger but only barely as they continued the clone's blows became weaker slower and all around Mizuki then thrashed them left and right clones went poof losing the power to remain in existence.

Mizuki tiger made it to Naruto. Naruto was pissed first this guy kills his teacher and friend then he beats his clones up. Mizuki rushed in to grab Naruto thinking. 'Ha Damn Demon is so weak' Just as he was about to deck Naruto he grabbed his hand twisted it and broke the bones in his forearm.

"**Thought I forgot about you didn't you hunh trash? Though luck cause now you go to hell."** Mizuki instantly regretted what he had done to Naruto over the years. However it was too late and he had each of his bones broken and then when Naruto felt Mizuki about to pass out he stabbed him in the stomach right where the seal would be on Naruto's stomach.

When this happened the Fox's chakra receded. When he saw what he did he was only slightly pale. Sarutobi had seen the fight through his crystal ball he was getting ready to shunshin to the area when an anbu showed up and told him that four of the council members were assassinated. "How did this happen? And who were the ones that were killed?"

"Hokage-sama it was Danzo, Homura, Koharu and the Haruno." Sarutobi while sad they had died was smirking as he thought to himself.

'Ha that's what you get for trying to kill Naruto-kun. Maybe now I will finally be able to lay down the law and regain the power that I lost.' He suddenly remembered about Naruto 'I'm sorry I can't help you right now Naruto-kun but I have to go find out who the assassin was and then make some laws so that the civilian council doesn't try to take over again. Hmm he needs a headband though.' Sarutobi pulled out a scroll and swipe some blood across the seal and out poofed a headband a black face plate and a dark red sash. 'Minato I hope your son likes this' "Neko I need you to take this and give it to Naruto he is in the forest." A woman with purple hair and a cat mask took the headband and poofed away.

Naruto had just gotten over his first kill when suddenly a huge black hole appeared and spit out this cute beautiful young girl. Naruto was captivated. She slowly got to her feet she looked around and noticed she was nowhere she knew. Then she saw Naruto him being the first person she had seen in a long time she ran over and hugged him tightly and cried to herself.

Naruto whispered soothing words in the girl's ears and she slowly clamed down her crying came to a stop. This was the scene Neko came upon as she appeared. Seeing the girl Neko approached cautiously she said to Naruto. "Here you go Naruto Hokage-sama said you deserve this" at seeing the headband Naruto tried to jump for joy.

Keyword is tried the girl was holding him tightly and it seemed like she was trying to hide from the Anbu. "Thank you Anbu-san. Do you think I could talk to the old man?" Neko chuckled slightly. "Sorry Naruto it seems that while you were out here having fun some of the council members were assassinated."

Naruto stood there silently for a few moments shrugged his shoulder and told the Anbu that he was going to let the girl stay with him until he could go talk to the Hokage. The girl smiled at this and clutched his arm tightly causing him to gave a slightly pained grunt and turn to her and ask if she could not hold onto him so tightly. She blushed a deep red and lightened her grip whilst Neko chuckled. "Well Naruto I'll see you later."

"Bye Neko-chan" If he could see under her mask he would see a light pink blush on her cheeks. The other girl narrowed her eyes when she saw the Anbu falter a little bit when she heard what Naruto said. Naruto turned to the girl and asked sheepishly. "Umm could you tell me your name please? I seem to have forgotten to ask." He chuckled slightly and she out right laughed when she finally got her laughter under control she shyly said. "Well I think Dalina Maston will work."

He noticed her holding up her pants but thought nothing of it so he just lifted her bridal style into his arms and roof hoped to his apartment building. If he would have looked down even once on the way to his apartment he would have seen that her face was so red it gave off a slight glow.

His apartment was a three story building he had turned the whole first floor into a reception area the second floor was the kitchen, living room, laundry room, and a couple of bathrooms the third floor was the master bedroom and a few others for guests and some more bathrooms. On the top of the building was a garden style onsen there was a split in case he ever had any girls over but it could be taken down if he wanted to.

He looked over to his companion saw that she was tired. He offered to show her to a bedroom but she wanted to take a bath first before going to bed. So he showed her to the onsen led her to the left side gave her some towels, soap and a bucket to fill with water explained what the requirements were for getting into the onsen and then he himself went to the right side and slipped in he let the heat relax his taunt muscles and soothe his disheveled mind. After thirty minutes they both got out and he showed her his room and then he showed her the other rooms and told her she could pick which room she wanted to sleep in.

"I want that one" she said as she pointed to the one across from his room.

He smiled and walked over to the cupboard opened it and asked her what color sheets and pillowcases she wanted. (Naruto likes variety and has been hiding his abilities Ninja he believes that Nin should be able to hide in plain sight and deception is the major part of being a ninja.) She pointed to the blue and told him those were good enough.

_Morning_

**Beep, beep **

"Uhh stupid alarm clock" Naruto said as he yawned he slowly got up and he smelled something delicious wafting up from the kitchen downstairs.

He got dressed in a red and black t-shirt and black pants that showed off his defined muscles and his well sculpted body. He went downstairs and saw Dalina cooking eggs, bacon, and hash. She had already set the table with plates and forks and orange juice. He sat down and said. "I didn't know you knew how to cook." she laughed slightly. "You never asked" she said teasingly. She finished cooking and set the food down in front of him and herself they gathered their food and chatted while eating. When they finished they put the dishes sink to rinse. Naruto then told her they were going to go to the Hokage's office.

_Hokage's Office Reception_

"Hello I would like to see the Hokage please."

"Right through…" The receptionist looked up and saw who it was and instantly she sneered and said. "The Hokage doesn't see Demon's" she spat venomously. Naruto's eyes held sadness and slight pain.

Dalina saw Naruto's look and glared at the receptionist and without anyone seeing shot the receptionist in the ass. She jumped up and ran from the room holding her butt in pain screaming about the pain and looking for some water. Dalina giggled and Naruto smiled at her.

He led her to the Hokage's office. They sat in the chairs in front of the Old mans desk and waited for him to get back.

* * *

A/N Naruto isn't stupid maybe not a genius but not retarded and happy go lucky.

Dalina maston is a charcter I made even though the name is a mix of the characters that nake her up.

Should I cross this with anoter anime or game or movie or book even?

If so which ones?

Should Naruto get bloodlines?

If so which and if you want to make one I will put it up to vote on however any stupid ones will not be put up.

Fem Kyuubi yes or no?

This will be a harem so let me know who you want.


	2. HaremQuestions

Harem

Dalina maston in

Naruko(The name of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu Form) 6

Kyuubi 16

Konan 6

Tsunami (Inari's Mom, from the Wave Mission Arch) 4

Hana (Kiba's Sister) 6

Tsume(Kiba's mom) 2

Hinata (will take a lot of votes to win Sakura will need more while inner will need the same) (1) 5

Hanabi 5

Ino 3

Sakura (probably won't happen) 1

Inner Sakura (more likely than regular sakura) 3

Karin 3

Kin 6

Tayuya 10

Mikoto(Sasuke's/Itachi's mom) 8

Moegi (a little young but I suppose) 2

Rin (Kakashi's old female team-mate) 3  
Haku 7

Tsunade 2

Shizune 2

Yugao 5

Anko 5

Kurenai 6

Tenten 5

Temari 8

Yugito 9

Nibi 5  
Kagero(Fuma Clan) 2

Kotohime(Fuma Clan) 2

Sasame(Fuma Clan) 3

Yakumo(Kurama Clan) 3

Isaribi(Fish Girl from the sea monster filler) 5

Matsuri(Gaara's sudent) 2

Hokuto(kunoichi from Village Hidden Among Stars) 3

Toki(princess of the Land of Birds) 3

Haruna(princess of the Land of Vegetables) 3

Shion(Priestess from the Demon Country) 5

Koyuki/Yuki (Princess of the Land of Snow/Spring) 7

Fubuki(from Naruto Movie 1) 2

Kamina(Naruto the Movie 2) 2  
Ranke(Naruto the Movie 2) 2

Fugai(Naruto the Movie 2) 2

Suzumebachi(from the Kamizuru clan, aka bee girl from the bug finding filler) 3

Karenbana(Naruto the Movie 3) 2

Kujaku(from the final filler of Naruto part 1) 2

Tsubaki(Mizuki's ex-girlfriend) 2

Fuka(from the 1st filler of Naruto Shippuden) 2

Guren(from the 2nd filler of Naruto Shippuden) 3

The 7 Tail Jinchuriki(not OC look for The 9 Jinchuriki picture, she is next to Naruto and has very light green hair and  
orange eyes with the Waterfall Headband around her arm and wearing white clothing) 5

7 Tail Beast 4

Samui(one of Killer Bee students that go looking for him after being captured by Sasuke) 3

Karui(one of KillerBee students that go looking for him after being captured by Sasuke) 2

Hisame(from the short Naruto Movie "Protect the Waterfall Village") 2

Ayame(the Ramen girl) 3

Tamaki(Tamaki is the granddaughter of the "Elder Cat", both women operate a supply shop located in an abandoned city that Sasuke goes to before going after Itachi) 3

Kagura(from Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2) 3

Komachi(from Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2) 3  
Princess Kasumi/Dusk(from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 Phantom Fortress) 4  
Shiho(girl which helped with Jiraya's message decoding kind of creepy looking) 2

Amaru(from the movie "Naruto Shippuden 2: Bonds" & is the Jinchuriki of Zero-Tailed) 4

Fem Gaara 2

Ember 1

Desiree 1

Dora 1

Older (hopefully hotter) Box Lunch 1

Pandora 1

OC's offered by trinity kitsune:

Name: Lylia  
Family: Skulker (father), Mother is unknown. (or Ember if she isn't in the  
harem possibly Fem Fright Knight if Ember is in harem)  
Race: Ghost  
Personality: Kinda like her dad. She loves to hunt. (If Ember's daughter she  
also likes to play her guitar If Fem Fright Knights daughter then loves to practice sword play/kenjustu). If a cute guy is her prey she will flirt to  
try to get to them. She hunts both Danny & Naruto. Friends with Saria &  
Melody.  
Description: She has green hair that is like Ember's, green eyes. Tan skin.  
She wears a black tank top, blue mini skirt/skort, fingerless gloves, and  
combat boots. (If Ember's daughter she also has Ember's marking If not then has a set of armor like Fright Knight and her sword). She grins a  
lot.  
Powers: The basics (invisibility/intangibility), Ectoshields/Ectoblasts.  
Pyrokinesis, Opens portals (If Fem Fright Knight is her mother Shoots Green Meteors, Sword attack. If Ember then she gains strength through people chanting her name.) 1

Name: Saria  
Family: Walker (father), mother is unknown  
Race: Ghost  
Personality: Like her dad, she is obsessed with rules. Very caring to her  
friends. She is friends with Lylia and Melody. She wants Naruto & Danny. (Just  
Danny behind bars & Naruto as her servant)  
Description: Long white hair that goes to her back. Green eyes. She wears a  
white sleeve-less shirt, black mini skirt, and black combat boots. She also  
has tan skin. And scowls a lot.  
Powers: The basics, Ectoblast/Ectoshields, Telekinesis, Overshadowing 1

Name: Melody  
Family: Nocture (brother)  
Race: Ghost  
Personality: Has a twisted sence of humor. Loves pranks and causing havoc.  
Her best friends are Lylia & Saria.  
Description: She has black hair in a braid and red eyes. She wears a japanese  
kimono that looks like the night sky with a moonlight colored obi. No shoes.  
She smirks a lot. She can put people asleep by singing.  
Powers: The basics, Ectoshields/Ectoblast, Telepathy, Controling dreams and  
nightmares. 1

Name: Nicole  
Family: Technus (brother)  
Race: Ghost  
Personality: Just like Technus. Shouts plans and rarely shuts up. Kimila &  
Vixen's best friend.  
Description: Long yellow hair in a ponytail and red eyes. Wears a gray halter  
top, black capris, & black boots. Smiles or frowns. Normal.  
Powers: the basics, Ectoblast/Ectoshields, controls technology and  
electricity. 1

Name: Kimila  
Family: Spectra (mom), Bertrand (dad)  
Race: Ghost  
Personality: Sarcastic, loves messing with people. Nicole & Vixen's best  
friend.  
Description: Red hair that goes to her butt, green eyes. She wears a shirt  
like Sam's only dark purple & pants like Tucker's but black. She wears  
sandals. Frowns a lot.  
Powers: The basics, Ectoblast/Ectoshields, shapeshifting 1

Name: Vixen  
Family: Johnny 13 (dad), Kitty (mom)  
Race: Ghost  
Personality: mischievious, a prankster. Nicole & Kimila's best friend.  
Description: She has green hair that goes to her neck and green eyes. She  
wears a fishnet shirt, blue mini shorts, and combat boots. She also wears a  
deep crimson trenchcoat. Smiles a lot.  
Powers: The basics, Ectoblast/Ectoshields, can send boys to a different  
universe. Can give bad luck to someone (or for those with bad luck  
*coughjinchuurikicough* then it would be good luck) 1

Questions **Please note there is a 1 and 2 tenshigan also please try and be through about the questions when you vote.**

Should this be crossed over?

Yes (if so with what) 7 (bleach 2) (soul caliber 1) (Tekken 1) (Prototype 4) (Inuyasha 1)(never watched much of this so crossover would probably be light) (Samurai Deeper Kyo 1)

No 3

If any of these win should any of the girls come into the Naruto world or should they be in Danny's world?

Dannies

Naruto verse

Crossover verse ( verse, PrototypeDanny Verse)

Should Naruto get a sword? If so whose or should one be created for him?

Yes 5

No

Get sword from somebody 3

Who? (Please name more if you don't like what's up here)

Zabuza

Get one made for him only 1

(wind based zanpakuto)1 (if chosen a point will go to crossover)

(Kakashi's Chakra fang) 1

(Demon Eyes Kyo's sword) 1 (if chosen a point will go to crossover)

Bloodlines for Naruto?

Yes 10

No

Some bloodlines that were offered

*The Akumagan (Devil's Eye) - a eye rumored to been created by the most  
foulest of all devils. The eye has a bloody red iris, eye white turned black,  
and three orange three-point stars circle the pupil. Like the Sharigan's tomoe  
(comma) ranking, one star's beginner, two's experienced, and three's master.  
Is awakened through intense hatred.

It's base powers is the upgraded version of the Sharigan's memorizing of  
jutsus. It can not only copy jutsus, but can allow the user to modify the  
jutsu if needed to be. The only drawbacks are, it can't copy or modify seals  
from a kekkei genkai, a hidan [hidden] jutsu, or summoning jutsus, much like  
the Sharigan's copying limitations. It is also immune to any Genjutsu thrown  
at it, as it can see through chakra. Additionally, this dojutsu increases the  
healing rate, strength, and speed of the user by double, as well as allow the  
user to do nearly impossible aerial evasive maneuvers.

**The Shichi Akumagan (Seven Hell's Eye) is the second form of the Akumagan.  
Unleashes seven attacks named after the Seven Cardinal Sins. The drawback of  
using it is the mass loss of chakra in using these techniques.

*Pride - a Doton jutsu that summons a dragon that destroys all in it's path  
*Envy - a Raiton jutsu that fires ligthing in the shape of a twin-headed  
dragon that fries all in it's path  
*Wrath - a Katon jutsu that fires purple fire that incinerates all in it's  
path  
*Sloth - a Suiton jutsu that creates a huge wave that washes away all in it's  
path  
*Greed - a Genjutsu that "gives" you everything you ever wanted in life, then  
takes it all away  
*Gluttony - a Genjutsu that makes it seem that all food and water is out of  
your reach  
*Lust - a Fuuton jutsu that tears up all in it's path  
Yes 3

NO

*The Tenshigan(1) (Angel's Eye) - an eye rumored to be created from an highly  
devouted archangel. The eye has a white iris, the natural white of the eyes  
now grey, and three navy blue simple crosses facing outward from the pupil. It  
follows the Sharigan's tomoe rule.

It's base powers are similar to the Byakugan as the Akumagan is similar to  
the Sharigan's base abilities. It allows a full 360 degrees of vision, views  
the chakra circulatory system of a person, telescopic vision, night vision,  
x-ray vision, inferred vision, and can see through Genjutsu. Like the  
Akumagan, it increases the healing rate, strength and speed of the user, as  
well as a built-in warning system. The only problem is that this is a very  
sensitive dojutsu to bright lights, especially when using the x-ray or night  
vision abilities.

**The Shichi Tenshigan (Seven Angel's Eye) is the second form of the  
Tenshigan. Like the Shichi Akumagan, it unleashes seven attacks, but are named  
after the Seven Cardinal Virtues. Like the Shichi Akumagan, all of these  
techniques involve a mass loss of chakra.

*Humility- a Genjutsu that hit the target with the most embarrassing  
situations, situational or real  
*Kindness – a jutsu that summons white flames to destroy the wicked  
*Patience – a jutsu that summons a indestructible wall  
*Diligence – a jutsu that summons a skeletal armored knight  
*Charity – a medic jutsu that heals all wounds  
*Temperance – a fuuinjutsu that seals away all chakra of the target  
*Chastity – a jutsu that drains chakra from the target and can be either  
absorbed by the user or be transplanted into another being

Yes 2

No

I was thinking more like a combination of these two if you want me to tell you which parts I was thinking of combining let me know and I'll write it up.

Mutated Mokuton: A side effect to make the shodai's bloodline better caused by Kyuubi that uses the planets chakra to give Naruto the bloodline causes him to have control over all plants (like Gaara with his sand without the problem of not being able to create plants like Gaara with his problem of wet earth=No Sand but what he carries) meaning it would be a better version of the Frist Hokage's Bloodline because he can only controls wood & the leaf being the bloodline lovers they are would let Naruto start up a clan & have a clan home (which should either be the Frist Hokage's home or Naruto's family home) 1 (there is a third senju and I could use her as part of naruto's ancestory so its not weird if tsunade gets into harem)

Yes 3

No

Rinnengan 3

Hyuuga 1

Dead bone pulse 2

Alex Mercer's abilities 4 (absorb people to become them along with being able to use their abilities, super human strength, speed, keen intellect) (if chosen a point will go to crossover)

Offered by Striader5

Tenshigan(2), they eyes give off  
a bright glow and the pupil changes to a white and a design like a shuriken  
forms in the iris. It gives him the abilities of both the Sharigan and  
Byakugan without all of the flaws (blindess with the Sharigan and only 359  
degrees with Byakugan, etc.) also he grows wings out of his back so he can  
fly.

Yes 2

No

Please write a one or two to differentiate which one you vote for.

Should Naruto stay in the Narutoverse or should he be sent to Amity park?

Stay 2

Go


	3. Chat with Sarutobi and Becoming a Genin

I do not own Naruto or Danny Phantom.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon/Yelling" **

'**Demon/Summon thinking'**

_**Time place change**_

_Last Time_

_Dalina saw Naruto's look and glared at the receptionist and without anyone seeing shot the receptionist in the ass. She jumped up and ran from the room holding her butt in pain screaming about the pain and looking for some water. Dalina giggled and Naruto smiled at her._

_He led her to the Hokage's office. They sat in the chairs in front of the Old mans desk and waited for him to get back._

_**Hokage's Office**_

Naruto and Dalina struck up a conversation. They were chatting animatedly about jutsu and ghost powers. Dalina had explained a chunk of her story to Naruto. This is the scene the Third came upon as he entered the office he looked and saw Naruto chatting with a beautiful girl and smiled happily. He then took a moment to look at the girl more closely and got a nosebleed. 'Damn' he thought. 'Well might as well see what Naruto-kun is here for.'

"Hello Naruto-kun who's your friend here?" Sarutobi asked you could hear the interest in his voice.

"Oh hi Old Man this here is Dalina Maston. She has a bloodline and would like to join Konoha and become a Ninja." Naruto said happily. The Third smiled but was cautious.

"Well if she practices hard and spends about a year in the academy she can join. Unless she can somehow do the three required jutsu." Sarutobi smiled genially at the two until Naruto spoke up.

"Well she can't do jutsu yet but her bloodline allows her to do some amazing things." Naruto smirked and made a motion for her to show Sarutobi. Dalina got up and concentrated and suddenly two more of her came into existence.

"This technique is like the bushin only it's actually me split into three. Now I can't Henge or Kawarmi but what I can do is much better." Sarutobi came up to her and asked her to explain what was better. So she had the one to the right of her turn intangible and the one to left became invisible. Naruto smiled as Sarutobi's jaw dropped.

"Flies old man" Dalina giggled as Sarutobi flushed in embarrassment and closed his mouth.

"Very well Dalina despite the amount of paper work this will cause I will promote you to gennin and put you on a team just follow Naruto-kun when he goes to the academy tomorrow and you will be placed on a team." Sarutobi then handed her a forehead protector, which she placed around her neck

"Dalina could you please wait outside for a second I need to talk to Sandiame-san?" Dalina frowned and Sarutobi started sweating a bit she walked out the door and closed it behind her. Some would ask why she doesn't just turn invisible and intangible and listen in. The reason is she respects Naruto and wouldn't do that to him.

"What is it you want to talk about Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked cautiously and with a great feeling of dread.

"Why didn't you tell me?" sadness and pain not only in his voice but also in his eyes. This made Sarutobi's heartbreak a little to hear Naruto like this was hard for him.

"Tell you what Naruto-kun"

"About the Kyuubi Sandiame-sama." His voice had a slight tinge of anger in it. Sarutobi started to sweat he tried to pretend not to understand.

"Whatever do you…" He was cut off when Naruto slammed his hand down on the desk leaking some killing intent.

"Don't lie to me and say you don't know Hokage-sama" Was said with a bit of anger and sadness in the tone. Sarutobi was taken aback and for a second and felt pain and then guilt over how his action or inaction had led to this.

"Naruto I'm sorry I should have told you. I didn't think you could handle it and I wanted you to live a normal life. I even made a law against speaking aloud about it." Naruto reeled back in shock and surprise and then he got angrier.

"So you wanted me to live a normal life." Sarutobi nodded sadly. "There is one problem with that Sandaime-sama I am not normal and never will be Kyuubi is sealed in me and nothing you, I, or anyone else can say will do anything about that. You made a law against speaking about it out loud but I have heard them whisper demon and Kyuubi brat and its even been written on the walls of my apartment. You failed to even tell me the only one who actually had a right to know but told many others and they ritualistically try to kill me at least once a day. I'm lucky if I can get away with just a beating. Grow some balls All those years before you let the council step all over you like a doormat and let them treat me as though I am the demon itself and that I deserve no respect nor do I even have the right to live." Sautobi winced and opened his mouth to retort. "No don't even say its because of their pain people can get over that in a couple of years but to try to kill me for 11years straight? How many got away with attacking me? How many just got a slap on the wrist and went right back to trying to kill me?" Sarutobi flinched and then looked down in shame. "No more Hokage-sama they attack me I will retaliate in self defense."

"Naruto you can't that would just give the civilian council a reason to execute you or banish you." Naruto smirked and then laughed Sarutobi was confused and asked Naruto what was so funny.

"No they can't Sandiame-sama I found a book on the laws of Konoha and it says that civilians or the council has no say over ninja. It also says the council has no power but what the current Hokage gives to them. So if you wanted you could disband the council and no repercussions for said act." Naruto smirked as the Hokage smiled evilly and then laughed. All of the civilian council members asleep or awake shivered.

"Thank you Naruto for telling me this I would ask that you bring me this book in case I need to use it." 'Muhahaha now I can finally take them out and do what I want.' His voice was genuine and held no hint of an alternative purpose that Naruto could tell. So Naruto nodded and was about to leave but just remembered something.

"Old man is Dalina going to be staying with me or are you going to get her an apartment or let her live with someone else for the time being?" Sarutobi noticed a slight hint of longing in Naruto's voice and it tugged his heartstrings hard.

"Well Naruto-kun that depends on where she wants to be. Tell you what if tell her if she doesn't want to stay with you then tell her to come see me about an apartment." Sarutobi said with a smile on his face and a happy glint in his eyes.

"Old man if you are going to disband the council like I think you are then I will tell you a jutsu to help you with paperwork." The Hokage's eyes widened at this and he started salivating then smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun I have a jutsu for you that will most likely help you get out of trouble." Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto when he started salivating. Thinking of all the pranks he could pull and get away with.

They exchanged jutsu and Sarutobi made a seal out of the jutsu for Naruto. When Naruto had left he started banging his head on his desk for not thinking of Naruto's jutsu himself. He then created some shadow clones and told them to do the paperwork. Sighing heavily he opened the right hand draw of his desk after putting some blood on the seal under the desks' top. Minutes later an orange book was in his hands and anyone nearby could hear perverted giggles coming from the room.

Naruto walked out of the room and Dalina stood up from the chair she had been sitting in to wait for him. Naruto chuckled "Didn't try to listen in?" Dalina shook her head and Naruto sighed "Well thank you for not listening in but this is a ninja village and here knowledge is power." Was sagely spoken to his companion she gave him a look "Well I'm one for privacy you know that."

"True, true. Ninja however have to know about their opponents and in this village it is good to know about your friends so you know what abilities will work with them and which won't or will just hinder your teammates and sometimes if your friends will become enemies." Again this was spoken sagely as Naruto rubbed his chin in a sagely manner. Dalina saw this and tried to stifle a giggle and failed.

"I hope we aren't put on a team with the Teme and his number one Slut. God she's almost as bad as Harley Quinn." Naruto said disgusted that he had pretended to like her while Dalina giggled. 'Wait, who in the hell is Harley Quinn and why did I say her name? Oh well what do I care.' Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"So Dalina-chan I wanted to know if you want to stay at my place, get your own place, or get a place with a roommate? You don't have to answer now but if you decide either of the other two then just come see the Hokage and he will set it up for you." Dalina heard the sadness in his voice as he ended but missed the slight longing in the beginning. She said she would think on it and tell him when she was ready and that for now she would stay with him. Unnoticed to Dalina, Naruto brightened a little when she had finished. Happy to have a friend stay with him even if it was only for a bit. They went back to Naruto's home and Naruto gave Dalina some scrolls to read for the academy. Naruto decided to play a game of shougi while Dalina studied a few hours later Naruto and Dalina decided to call it a night. Dalina had gotten down the basic jutsu's and Naruto had at one point taught her the shadow clone and he had finished his game.

_**Morning**_

Narutowoke slowly but as he awoke he smelt a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He quickly got up and threw on some clothes and was about to walk out the door when he lifted up off the floor and floated to the food he was no longer able to resist the smell. When he floated down into his seat Dalina poured him a glass of apple juice and set down a plate in front of him and Naruto's mouth started watering their in front of him was chicken fried steak with eggs and mashed potatoes with gravy drizzled over both the steak and the potatoes and a side of buttered toast and last but not least was a chocolate chip waffle with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. They started their meal Naruto dug in with gusto but was polite and used his manner they were talking about what kind of things Dalina should expect being a Kunoichi and what was expected of her now. When they finished Naruto almost felt that he could die right there and be happy that was how good the food was.

"Dalina do you have all the tings you'll need for today?" Dalina nodded and showed Naruto all the things she was bringing. Naruto looked over the stuff with an appreciative eye and then nodded, taking a slight notice of the storage scroll among the stuff. Realizing that time was short he told her they needed to go to the academy and so he told her to follow him. As she was a full ghost she decided to just turn intangible and invisible and fly behind him as he made his way to the academy at a speed that would be considered high anbu class possibly close to Sannin. Dalina was impressed with his speed but she could go faster and fly through walls and stuff while doing it.

Konoha Academy

When they arrived Naruto noticed they were early and decided to show her around. His first stop was to show her the tree he liked to sit under during lunch break. He told her of all the times bad and good he had there and though she could see some happiness in his stories there was always a profound sorrow just under the surface. Next he took her into the Academy classroom and told her where he sat and all of the fun times he had. Again she noticed the sorrow just underneath the surface. His last stop was the library he said hello to the woman manning it and she gave him a curt nod. Dalina looked at Naruto and he just shrugged. He told her of all the stuff in the library and what he had found. They walked out of the library a few minutes later and saw that the other kids were coming so Naruto led her to the classroom and they both took seats in the back Dalina next to the window and Naruto next to her. Sasuke came in and saw Naruto sitting next to some girl.

"What are you doing here dobe this is only for genin? And who is the girl?" He sneered arrogantly and said with a holier than thou tone.

"See the headband idiot and they call you rookie of the year. The girl as you called her is named Dalina and she's my friend so get lost." Naruto pointed to his headband his tone was an angry one but Sasuke just got angry and tried to pick Naruto up and throw him out of his seat to sit next to Dalina. Tried being the keyword because the moment Dalina saw what he was going to she shot him in the ass and Sasuke jumped away from them and tumbled down the stairs and landed on his ass.

A/N Naruto isn't stupid maybe not a genius but not retarded and happy go lucky.

Dalina Maston is a character I made her name is a mix of the characters that make her up.

Harem so vote. No Sakura she beats on him even after he comes back and still calls him dobe and such. Hinata I can deal with but there is a lot of it out there and I kinda think she doesn't deserve him sure he may be oblivious but that's not an excuse as to why she doesn't ask him. She stalks him instead of talking to him so if he was hiding his real self she would never know. Naruto would never have known so you have to figure the only person who shows him any love is Sarutobi and he is a guy and a pervert at that and so it makes me think Naruto wouldn't know if someone loved him if he was pretty much smacked right in the head.

Who should Naruto's third teammate be and who should be their sensei?

**Harem and questions updated every new chapter so please remember to visit it.**


	4. Sensei's and Teams

I do not own Naruto or Danny Phantom.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon/Yelling" **

'**Demon/Summon thinking'**

_**Time place change**_

_Last Time_

"_What are you doing here dobe this is only for genin? And who is the girl?" He sneered arrogantly and said with a holier than thou tone._

"_See the headband idiot and they call you rookie of the year. The girl as you called her is named Dalina and she's my friend so get lost." Naruto pointed to his headband his tone was an angry one but Sasuke just got angry and tried to pick Naruto up and throw him out of his seat to sit next to Dalina. Tried being the keyword because the moment Dalina saw what he was going to she shot him in the ass and Sasuke jumped away from them and tumbled down the stairs and landed on his ass._

For a few minutes the classroom was utterly silent as the grave. Then as the boys processed what happened they all fell to the floor clutching their sides and laughing. Meanwhile when most of the girls processed what happened they instantly jumped up and ran to the downed Uchiha to help him up, finishing with their momentary task they all turned and collectively glared at Naruto and Dalina. The two just brushed it off as nothing and sat down in the row at the top of the class. Right as the two sat down and the class started to calm down in walked a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a bandana on his head with a senbon in his mouth like a toothpick.

"Right now my name is Genma I am here to tell you your teams because Iruka had an accident." Naruto sighed sadly Dalina seeing this reached over to Naruto and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to comfort him. Naruto looked up and smiled at her in thanks for the reassurance. " Right well team 1 ….." Naruto and Dalina tuned it out until the people most important were called. "Team 7 consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Maston Dalina, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Your Sensei's will be Mitarashi Anko and Yuhi Kurenai. Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"E-excuse m-me G-genma-san but why d-do we have two s-sensei's?" (If you can't guess who this is you probably shouldn't be reading this.)

"Well Hinata-san seeing as how you have four members to your team instead of three Hokage-sama decided it would be practical to give you another sensei instead of making it a team of two each." Genma said around his senbon. Seeing no other question he nodded to them and told them to go have lunch but to be back in an hour. Naruto asked if they wanted to go to a barbeque place that was close by so they could get to know each other better. The girls agreed and they spent the next hour getting to know each other better. One hour later the four arrived at the academy and took seats next to each other. Once all of the students had come in from outside and sat down three people entered the room. The first was tall slightly tan, had black hair and a cigarette in his mouth and a sash around his waist the had a kanji for twelve and guardians on it he asked for team 10 to follow him. The other two were both women and were of average height one had a tan trench coat, mesh and only a short skirt on and had purple spiky hair. The other was wrapped mostly in bandages but had a small red shirt and dress with a lit in it that went up to her mid thigh under them that covered her more modestly her hair was long and black. She also had red eyes instead of the normal blue, green or brown, with the exception of Dojutsu users.

"Team 8, Follow us please." The one with red eyes said while the other just smirked slightly evilly that made the four soon to be genin wary of her. They walked out of the building and Kurenai led them all to Training ground 45.

_**Training Ground 45**_

When they arrived the team took a quick look around the field. It was spacious had plenty of trees with medium sized clearings some medium to giant sized boulders and there was even a small river that ran through the training field. Taking a seat in one of the clearings where there were training logs that were slightly scarred.

"Okay Anko and I would like to get to know you better so we would like for you to introduce yourselves to us. You know Names, Likes, Dislikes, Dreams for the future, and whether or not you want to specialize or generalize."

"For example my name is Yuhi Kurenai. I like Anko, learning new genjutsu, and Takoyaki(sp?). I dislike Perverts, people that won't look beyond the surface and those that think genjutsu is worthless. My dreams for the future well right now is to be a good sensei I also wouldn't mind having a child to teach my genjutsu too to carry on my legacy. As you can probably guess I am a genjutsu mistress."

Anko decided to go next. "My name is Mitarashi Anko. I like Kurenai-chan, Snakes, dango, and read bean paste. I dislike people that won't look beyond the surface, when people steal my dango, and people who betray others. My dream is to kill Oro-teme and to have someone to pass my legacy on to. I specialize in interrogation and torture and am second in command after Morino Ibiki." The girls except Kurenai inched away from Anko. Anko just inched closer to Kurenai and put a hand behind her back. Kurenai yelped and flushed red while the rest of the group stared expecting an answer. Ino decided to go next.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like flowers, my family, and Soba. I dislike Forehead girl and arrogant people. My dreams are to learn all my family jutsu, and become clan head. I want to generalize but be more geared towards capture/interrogation." Kurenai and Anko nodded however the look on Anko's face when she said she wanted interrogation training was almost enough to make her reconsider her choice. The others just nodded with empathy for what they thought would happen to the blond girl. Nobody offered to go next so Kurenai just pointed to Hinata and encouraged her to give them a look into her life.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like pressing flowers, Hanabi-chan and Naruto-kun." She blushed when said person stared at her. Surprise evident on his face as it slowly turned into a foxy grin that caused her to blush more and some of the girls to develop a slight blush as well. "I dislike people who judge others before they know them and the separation of the Main and Branch family." Her three teammates were confused a bit about this separation of her family but decided not to pry, as it would be rude. That and if she didn't want to tell them it was her choice. "My dream is to unite my family as the head of the clan." 'And marry a certain someone.' She thought with a slightly darker blush adorning her pale features. "I want to specialize in Tracking/Capture." They all nodded though. Kurenai then pointed to Dalina and asked here to go next.

"My name is Dalina Maston. I like Naruto, Ghost's, and Nasty burger. I dislike Vlad, Box ghost, and betrayers." She said vehemence seeping into her words. The group frowned but nodded. Anko had a sour look on her face and was rubbing her neck as Kurenai looked on a worried expression adorning her features. "My dream for the future is to be strong enough to protect my friends. I want to generalize but wish to be more geared towards stealth and assassination." Anko again got that look on her face. Dalina felt a shiver go down her spine a premonition of things to come and was suddenly worried if she had made the right choice.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Training, Dalina-chan and my hobbies." Said girl blushed slightly as Naruto had told her the meaning of the suffix's. "I dislike arrogant people and people who can't see others for who they are." Kurenai and Anko shared a look. Anko's was sad and slightly understanding. They then turned back to naruto and gave him their full attention. "My dream is to be the strongest I ninja in the elemental nations and rebuild my clan. I want to generalize in my ninja skill. I may specialize later once I have a through grasp on the categories I can go into." Kurenai and Anko nodded. Kurenai looked at her and Anko's team before saying.

"Ok now that we all know a little about each other I want you all to meet back here tomorrow. The reason is that we will be having a test tomorrow to see if you are officially genin or not." The four stared at her and Anko grinned sadistically. The genin shivered.

"Aren't we already genin Kurenai-sensei?" The other three stared expectantly waiting for her to answer Hinata's question.

"No the test in the academy was only to weed out those that did not have the potential to become genin. Now the object of your test will be to…" "Steal Kakshi's book from him." Anko supplied. Kurenai was about to take it back but thought it would be a good chance for them to learn to work together. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she wanted to burn that perverted book and if her students did it that she could. "We will be waiting here for you so come back either at the end of the day or when you manage to get the book." She would have to wake up Anko and get her to come with when her genin took the book if nothing more than to see the look on the Cyclops's face. As they were all getting up to leave and plan out tomorrow, Naruto asked his teammates if they wanted to go get some lunch or something like that. They all agreed and went to the closest place it just so happened to be a dango restaurant. Once they placed their orders Naruto told them why they were here. He wanted them to make a plan to get Kakshi's book as jounin are not know for being weak. It just so happens that Anko and Kurenai had walked in shortly after they had come in and took a seat in the booth next to them as it was the jounin hangout booth. As the genin started planning they heard it and decided that even if they weren't able to get the book they at least deserved to pass for working together as a team and their foresight into planning ahead so they were prepared.

_**Next Day Training Ground Seven**_

Naruto, Ino and Hinata were all hiding in the bushes around the training ground and trying to mask their chakra signatures. While they did surprisingly well for genin it was nowhere near enough to fool a focused or alert Jouin. Dalina was at the moment in the tree with her head-poking out so she could get a good look of the field. Already there and annoyed were Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke. Sakura was as usual annoying Sasuke for a date. While the object of her affection constantly refused her every time she asked. Kiba was sitting under a petting and scratching Akamaru. Every now and then the dog would yip something to Kiba and he would either laugh or shake his head exasperated. Two hours later not only was team seven annoyed/angry but team 8 was as well. The plan they had come up with was simple instead of attacking him in the morning or in the middle of the night. There were a couple reasons why one was that he had probably planted traps around his home. Another was that he would be more distracted giving his genin a test then at most other times so it would be the most opportune time to strike. Finally after another thirty minutes Kakashi showed up and told his genin their test and what they had to do. The four had to stifle giggles/laughs when they heard the rumble of the team's stomachs.

Kakashi sensed for his team and found them easily. However just as Kiba was about to charge the jounin, Naruto, Hinata and Ino burst from the bushes and started attacking him. Naruto used his shadow clones and grabbed Kakashi while he was still shocked while Hinata ran up and tried to seal his tenketsu. However Kakashi had gotten over his surprise by then and had started freeing himself from the clones grip. Meanwhile Ino was slumped against the tree and kiba had jumped out of the bushes he then ran full speed at Kakashi and started trying to grab a bell while Hinata was trying to hit Kakashi and Naruto made more clones to capture him. While all this was going on Dalina who was invisible and intangible had floated behind Kakashi and snuck into his pouch and grabbed his orange book thinking for a second she also grabbed a bell quietly and mad both intangible so they were not felt or heard being taken from the jounin. She had also replaced them with Naruto's henged clones. After a few more minutes of employing different techniques the group finally saw the blast of pinkish gray energy. They pulled back into the forest and Ino let go of Kiba and Dalina became visible again.

"What the hell. Why are you guys here?" Shouted the brash inuzuka at the genin, he was quickly smacked on the head by all three girls however Hinata's was softer than the other's.

"Quiet dog boy are you trying to give away our position? Now listen we used you in our plans." "**What?**" another round of smacks to the head quickly shut him up. "Yes, now because we are nice and look out for our friends we snagged you a bell."

"**Yahoo**." He was quickly smacked. "Now if you can't stay quiet we will go give it to one of your teammates instead." Sufficiently cowed the boy was quiet. While this chat had been going on Sasuke had attacked Kakashi who had pulled out his book and was easily keeping him at bay. Sighing Naruto motioned Dalina forward she walked up and gave him the bell and the team left. Meanwhile Sasuke had shown some skill and was now just a head above ground. Sakura after waking up from her genjutsu induced nightmare found him screamed and promptly passed out.

_**Training Ground 45**_

After giving Anko and Kurenai-sensei the book they were told they had passed and were to meet here tomorrow. The two held the book in front of them and cackled evilly with a wicked smile and thunder flashing in the background. Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine and a feeling of ultimate doom seemed to permeate the air. Kakashi looked around for the source and noticing nothing he went back to watching his genin as they fed Sakura. Smiling under his mask he appeared behind them and thunder, lightning, and dark ominous clouds appeared behind him while the parts of his face that were visible were furious he scared them out of their wits then told them they had passed.

_**Hokage Tower Jounin Sensei Meeting**_

As soon as everyone appeared in the room the Hokage asked them if the teams had passed.

"I, Jounin Sensei Hatake Kakashi leader of team seven, which consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura. Team seven while showing a lack of teamwork other than Inuzuka Kiba who used the attack of another team to grab a bell. I hereby state that Team seven passes." Many of the jounin in the room had their jaws on the floor from Kakashi's revelation. A few minutes after the jounin got over the shock of Kakashi passing a team. Kurenai and Anko stepped forward.

"We, Jounin Sensei's Yuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko being the leaders of team 8 which consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Maston Dalina. Team 8 has shown a good grasp of teamwork as well as showing an ample amount of planning in accomplishing their test. We hereby state that team 8 passes." The Hokage was smiling while nodding his head. A few of the less Naruto friendly people just looked indifferent to the news.

"I Jounin Sensei Sarutobi Asuma, Leader of team 10, which consists of Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji. State that team 10 has passed they seem to know how to work with each other despite the fact that they are the ino-shika-chou trio that has worked so well in." The Hokage and many of the Jounins nodded.

"Very well you are all dismissed." Just as Kakashi was about to leave he smelled smoke. The Hokage and Kakashi turned in the direction of the smell and both saw a sight that scared them the Hokage immediately checked to see if his desk drawer was closed and sighed in relief. Meanwhile Kakashi seeing the sight reached into his pouch and found nothing hyperventilating immediately he fell over and curled up into himself. There in the corner of the room was a burning book but not just any book an orange book. Above the book was a note the Hokage took it down and read it aloud. _"This is what you get for reading that book in front of everyone"_ For the next week or so Kakashi was looked into his apartment and nobody saw him.

_**Training Ground 45**_

Naruto and the rest of the group had sat down awaiting their sensei's. Naruto and Dalina were sleeping under a big tree Dalina had her head resting upon his shoulder they had stayed up a little later than usual and enjoyed passing. Finally Anko showed up she looked like she had stayed up to late to as her eyes were red and her clothing was rumpled. A few minutes later Kurenai showed up as well she looked as though she had stayed up to although she was in considerably better shape than Anko. Her clothes were not rumpled and her eyes only faintly showed a few lines of red in them.

"Okay team 8 we are going to start training however we will have to intersperse training and missions after today." Anko nodded along with Kurenai although her nod was sluggish.

"Now in order to get a gauge on what you need to improve we want you to spar with each other." They all nodded and paired off with each other to fight. Dalina and Naruto walked on to the field and settled into taijutsu stances.

A/N Naruto isn't stupid maybe not a genius but not retarded and happy go lucky.

Dalina Maston is a character I made her name is a mix of the last names of the characters that make her up. Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters

Harem so vote. No Sakura she beats on him even after he comes back and still calls him dobe and such. Hinata I can deal with but there is a lot of it out there and I kinda think she doesn't deserve him sure he may be oblivious but that's not an excuse as to why she doesn't ask him. She stalks him instead of talking to him so if he were hiding his real self and his emotions she would never know. Naruto would never have known so you have to figure the only person who shows him any love is Sarutobi and he is a guy and a pervert at that and so it makes me think Naruto wouldn't know if someone loved him if he was pretty much smacked right in the head.


	5. Meeting a Relative?

I do not own Naruto or Danny Phantom.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon/Yelling" **

'**Demon/Summon thinking'**

_**Time place change**_

_Last Time_

"_Okay team 8 we are going to start training however we will have to intersperse training and missions after today." Anko nodded along with Kurenai although her nod was sluggish._

"_Now in order to get a gauge on what you need to improve we want you to spar with each other." They all nodded and paired off with each other to fight. Dalina and Naruto walked on to the field and settled into taijutsu stances._

_**Training ground 45**_

Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to move Dalina took off flying at him at high speed. Naruto immediately dodged to the side and swung at her as she was passing. Dalina actually took some of the blow before becoming intangible and Naruto stumbling through her before she grabbed his wrist and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back into a tree. Naruto slowly got up from it before charging in and going through some hand seals. He then exhaled a stream of mud upon his opponent which rapidly hardened. Dalina was surprised by this and therefore didn't turn intangible until after Naruto managed to punch her in the stomach causing her to lose her breath. Quickly recovering she proceeded to send beams of grayish pink energy at him. Naruto was able to dodge them all while performing some hand seals. Instantly in a plume of smoke appeared one hundred Naruto's all going through hand seals.

When they finished fifty spat fire while another fifty spat wind to combine the attacks for more potency. All of the sudden their were three rings of white light near Dalina and suddenly there were three more of her before they all raised their hands and created a spherical shield with themselves in the middle. As soon as the fire had gone out and the smoke still drifting in the air until all of the sudden a beam of pinkish gray energy jetted across the field and stuck Naruto in the chest sending him flying into a tree. Naruto slowly picked himself out of the tree while his clones were going through hand seals and Dalina's clones were picking them off. Finishing their seals all the clones left held their hands in front of them before a jet of wind erupted from each ones palm. Hitting all four Dalina's and causing them to collide and meld back into one. While she was still slightly dizzy Naruto and his clones surrounded her, four went in and tried to grab her arms and legs. Dalina recovered quickly and became intangible before becoming solid again and firing some ghost rays at the clones in front her dispelling them.

Just as she was about to turn around and fire at some more clones the ground in front of her erupted as Naruto came out with an uppercut that hit and a clone following that with a spin kick to her stomach that knocked the air out of her. She then hit a tree and was instantly introduced to the blackness that is unconsciousness. Naruto walked over to her and picked her up bridal style before going over to sit down and let the others have their turn. The four were staring at the two in shock and slight awe although for different reasons. Kurenai and Anko were because the two fought with at least chunin level skill which was surprising. Hinata and Ino were because they had never seen chunin spar before and were amazed at their teammate's abilities.

"Well I think I speak for us all when I say that was impressive for freshly minted genin." Kurenai said to Naruto as the other three nodded to her statement while Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a slight grin upon his features. "Okay Hinata, Ino it's your turn. Now we don't expect you to be able to fight like Naruto and Dalina. However we do expect you to fight with almost all your strength and energy. After all don't want to have to carry you both home." Anko said grinning wickedly then flinch at what Ino said in response.

"**Are you calling me fat?" **She yelled with flames burning in her eyes and a tick mark upon her forehead. Naruto still holding Dalina wisely just quietly moved around to be as far from the two kunoichi as possible and still see the spar. Hinata was looking down at the ground. Kurenai whispered something in her ears and she perked up a bit.

"So what if I am?" The jonnin taunted while the girl became increasingly mad at her sensei before lunging at the woman. Hinata and Kurenai sighed at the antics of their other two teammates. Before they could start fighting Kurenai jumped in between them and put a halt to their activities.

"Well now that that is over. Ino, Hinata you two may begin so as to show us where you stand. While showing what needs to be improved." Kurenai said as she gestured towards the field to get them to show their stuff.

Hinata and Ino walked into the field where upon Hinata settled into a jyuken stance while Ino settled into a rough academy stance. Upon an unspoken signal Ino charged at Hinata. Hinata waited patiently until Ino was close enough and the struck out with a few jyuken strikes hitting her in the abdomen and her left leg. Instantly Ino's abdomen went slightly numb with her leg quickly doing the same. Ino then brought out some shuriken and kunai and proceeded to throw them at Hinata with moderate speed. Hinata activated her byakugan batting away most of the thrown weapons with some getting past and hitting her in non lethal places. Hinata taking advantage of Ino's handicap quickly sped over to her before using a jyuken strike to take out Ino's other leg. Ino seeing her loss as imminent quickly made some hand seals for her one of her family jutsu which allowed her to not only posses her opponent's body but also to some extent her mind. Using Hinata's own knowledge against her, she quickly used Hinata's arms to jyuken all of her limbs before going back to her own body which upon twice trying to stand only made it halfway up before collapsing due to chakra exhaustion. After a short trip to the hospital to make sure everything still worked and worked correctly they all met back at the training grounds in order to know their results.

"Well Naruto and Dalina you two are both low to mid chunin. Hinata and Ino you both seem to be high genin to low chunin. So here is what we are going to do Anko is going to start you on physical training such as Taijutsu so you have form and skill. I will be teaching Genjutsu, weapons and medical jutsu. Anko will also be teaching ninjutsu as well as assignation, infiltration and interrogation." Anko smiled wickedly before grabbing Ino and Hinata and taking them to a clearing to train.

"Well seeing as how Anko has the others how about I teach you two some genjutsu as well as weapons. Also if you two want I will also teach you some medical jutsu. It will be up to you both to seek extra training in both medical and weapons training as there is only so much I can teach you." Kurenai said with a slight frown. "Perhaps I can put in a word for you two at the hospital should decide to continue your medical training." Both students were eager to begin their lessons.

_**Weeks later**_

Naruto, Dalina, Ino and Hinata had just finished another D-rank, weeding some person's garden, and where now headed back to the hokage tower to report a success. They had gone through many D-rank missions, enough to earn a C-rank and were eager to start. However if they had known what they would be getting they might have thought twice. Upon arriving at the Hokage Tower they saw Hizuren Sarutobi banging his head on his desk it was a strange sight that none of them had seen before and probably would never see again. Seeing the report on the table and that it was team 7 they could guess as to why he was doing so. Kurenai cleared her throat finally stopping the Hokage from trying to turn his desk into either a cratered mess or red from blood. The third smiled sheepishly before leaning back in his comfy chair, he heaved a frustrated sigh before leveling a calculating stare upon the team 8 before nodding slightly and reaching for a scroll with a red border.

"Alright team 8, no doubt you have seen the report on my desk." Getting nods of confirmation the Hokage proceeded. "I am giving you an A-rank mission to assist Kakashi and his team. Seeing as team 7 has caused a gigantic mess by continuing when they should have returned. Kurenai, Anko, you two will be given a scroll giving you authority over the mission." Turning to the two he handed them a scroll before saying "If for some reason they should disagree with you two. You two are given permission to assign any punishment, given that it isn't unreasonable. This is also said in the scroll in case they question you. This also includes Kakashi should he be rebellious." The two gained an evil grin and in Tazuna's home lying in a bed a silver haired man felt a shiver of dread creep down his spine.

Opening the scroll and reading the mission the two women turned to their team and said "Alright guy and girls pack for wilderness travel. However use your best judgment on what is needed. Meet the two of us at the east gate in one hour." Nodding the four genin rushed off to get ready for their first big mission. All of them thinking what a pain in the ass team 7 would be when they got there. Once they had all met up at the eastern gate the team quickly left following the road that team 7 had taken. Upon reaching the site where the demon brothers and team 7 fought, they saw a sight none of them would forget a girl surrounded was standing in the middle of a mist bloodline eradication squad panting slightly with a large amount of scratches that seemed to be healing even as she stood there. The girl's hair was a dark silvery orange looking like burnt orange that shimmered slightly, her eyes happened to be a sea green color with hints of silver in them giving the impression of an ocean surface with the sun glinting off of it. Her skin tone was a light tan much like a golden bronze. Her bust was a decent C-cup and her hips were wide. She had on a kimono that had a swirling ocean blue pattern with flecks of sea green. Upon the breast of the kimono was a dark yellow spiral with a bone x going through it.

"Namiza Namikaze Uzumaki Kaguya, give up we have you surrounded and there is no one here to assist you. By decree of the Mizukage you will be executed upon your capture/surrender."The leader of the eradication squad announced. No one moved for a few minutes before the kaguya girl went through a few seals before bones suddenly sprouted from the ground trying to impale the squad but only nicked some and causing a wicked gash on the back of one of the squad members hands causing it to be useless. Smiling slightly Namiza quickly jumped into one of the bones before coming out behind one of the squad members and thrusting a bone spear through his heart. The others reacted quickly and were able to get quite a few sword slices on the girl and while they weren't deep they bled quite a bit.

'Namikaze, Uzumaki is she a relative?' Naruto asked himself giving the girl a long look trying to answer his own question. Anko and Kurenai shared a glance knowing this might affect Naruto negatively and were waiting to see what he would do.

'Uzumaki is she related to Naruto-kun/san?' The girls asked themselves also giving her a look over before looking to see how Naruto was taking the news. Naruto started moving to intercept the bloodline squad all the while forming a seal. Hidden in the trees hundreds of clones appeared, many of them going through seals.

"Girls stay here and help the girl if she needs it. Anko and I will back up Naruto if he needs it." The three girls nodded before turning and jumping into the trees to watch the fight.

Namiza quickly came out of the bones again trying to impale another member of the squad. He quickly moved grabbed the girl and threw her across the clearing. The Naruto's in the trees finished their seals and dragons of mud erupted from the ground before heading to the remaining squad members killing two. The other two members including the leader finally noticed the blonds in the trees. The leader and one of the squad members broke off from the other and started destroying the clones.

Namiza quickly got up and performed a few hand seals. Upon finishing the seals a bone suddenly shot out of her before becoming a copy of her. The clone quickly charged the last member engaging in a high speed taijutsu match. Punch kick duck counter eventually the squad member managed to get in a few devastating hits but to his horror the clone did not dispel and only took a few minutes before it was upon him. He would have been torn apart if it wasn't for his fast reflexes. He managed to dodge the clone's arm that had come towards his chest however he did not expect her arm to grow a bladed scythe like protrusion for the ulna. That sliced up his arms which he had held in an x before his chest. In retaliation he managed to grab his sword and plunge it into the clone's chest the clone stared horror upon its face as it bled before it melted into a bone that was cracked vertically. The BES member however did not see the clone melt into a bone and instead was celebrating his victory. Immediately as soon as he looked away the real Namiza appeared behind him her arm covered in bone in the form of a drill and plunged it into the man's torso right where his heart was. The girl smirked before falling down from chakra exhaustion. The three girls hiding in the trees watching quickly jumped out and picked her up before running off to find the rest of the team.

The leader of the bloodline eradication squad was the only one left covered in cuts and bleeding profusely he looked back at the corpse of his comrade. It was litter with shuriken and kunai that were apparently dipped in poison the way back was had plenty of fallen trees burnt spots, from explosive tags, and kunai and shuriken littered all over the place. Turning back around he quickly jumped to the left into the trees. Naruto was staring at where the leader had been and was frowning. Suddenly he felt a kunai held to his neck and right when the ninja was about to cut his head off a snake appeared from nowhere and bit the man in the hand forcing him to release the kunai and try and pry the snake off. Once he was successful he was hit in the head looking up he saw a woman with black hair and red eyes before she vanished in a swirl of sakura leaves, the last thing he ever saw was the red eyed woman leaning out of the tree before his world turned black. Naruto looked up at his teachers collapsing along with the whispered words of thanks. The nodded to each other before Anko picked Naruto up and they left to rejoin their team.

Meeting up with the others the team continued on their way to wave and Tazuna's house.

_**Tazuna's House**_

Upon arriving at Tazuna's home, which was a double story inn style building that was slightly rundown the group knocked on the door. A black and graying haired old man met them at the door and asked who they were. Anko and Kurenai introduced themselves and their team and told him why they were there. He took them inside but mentioned there was no extra space so he was sorry, they told him not to worry and that they had thought ahead and brought camping gear as it would be rude to impose upon their host's hospitality. Tazuna smiled gratefully at the group and the two jounin sensei's went to find Kakashi whom was still laid up in one of the beds that Tazuna's family had provided for him and his team. A few minutes after team 8's jounin sensei's left Naruto and Namiza awoke.

"Naruto-san/kun, are you okay?" The girls asked when he had regained his bearings.

"Yes I feel much better now." He said as he sat up slowly. "Where's that Namiza girl? Is she okay? How long have I been out?" He questioned quickly. The girls quickly calmed him down and informed him that the girl had awoken but was not fully aware of cognitive faculties at the moment. Naruto looked over at the girl and noticed she was recovering quickly.

"How are you?" was the first thing Namiza heard upon regaining her sense of awareness. Upon seeing his face she asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Minato-sama? Where's the rest of the clan?" The others hearing this were confused, however upon hearing what the girl said they all took a closer look at Naruto and noticed the similarities between him and a certain Hokage.

"Sorry Namiza but I am not my father and as far as know there is no clan." Naruto whispered to her in her ear. Namiza shivered and blushed at the close contact but then bowed her head in sadness.

"Sorry but you know my name but I do not know your. Could you please tell me your name?" She asked using the dreaded puppy eyes to get him to tell her what she wanted to know. Naruto chuckled before answering.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Seeing the question upon her face he leaned in towards her ear causing her to blush again before whispering. "Officially my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze however because my father made so many enemies I go by my mother's maiden name." Understanding and surprise shining in her eyes she nodded her head.

"So how are we related?" Naruto asked out loud. Gaining everyone's attention and a few questioning looks.

"Well the Uzumaki clan used to be huge and resided in Uzu no Kuni however tragedy struck and the country was destroyed the few survivors scattered across the elemental nations. It is said through those who have survived that the crown princess who also had ninja training had gone to Hi no Kuni in order to ask for assistance. However when she finally got assistance it was too late and the country had already been destroyed. They found one survivor who was able to tell them what had happened before dying as the Uzumaki bloodline is weaker the further from the royal family it gets. Upon returning to Hi no kuni she decided to finish her training and become a full fledged ninja. After a few years she married a man named Minato Namikaze although it was in secret and apparently they were going to have a child but kyuubi attacked the village and it is said that they all died. I am the kings brothers granduagther making me your cousin a few times removed." Naruto nodded in understanding before giving her a slight wink to which she turned her head slightly to hide a small blush.

"Now for those of you that don't know I will give you some history on the Namikaze Clan. The Namikaze clan has always been a small clan with only a few members. Years back during the clan wars they split half of the clan going to mist country and the other half going to fire country. Becoming the founding clan of Konoha but letting the other flashier clans seem like the founders so long as they never violated the contract that they had laid out with the clans and civilians. Each new person sign's a document which says basically the same as the contract. There was however no bad feelings between the two sides of the Namikaze clan and in fact they kept in contact with each other and gave information on any new techniques they had crated. Their bloodline even when inactive gave them a great affinity in sealing. However once the bloodline purge was started all of them except me were killed. Apparently a few years earlier the kyuubi had attacked and we had lost all contact with the half in fire country. Apparently Konoha's council had kept Minato from knowing the truth until he became Hokage. Upon which time he found out by accident needless to say he was pissed when he found out."

"What Minato is greatest know for among the clan for is creating a bloodline." The whole group who was listening with rapt attention was now speechless at the implications of what was said. "Yes it's true all bloodlines are results of seals-or the corruption of seals-." Namiza said giving a slight glance towards Hinata who noticed and understood the meaning of the gesture. "Yes this also means that the Uchiha and Senju were created by mistake. The Senju had placed a seal upon them that allowed them to easier manipulate water and earth through a seal which regulated their chakra control perfectly. After being hit with a burst of the six path sages chakra and the releasing of pieces of the juubi, the seal mutated giving all of them perfect chakra control and giving two high affinities for earth, water and the combination of wood and the other a high affinity for water. While giving the older one a strong ability to control demons while the other gained boost in the chakra the bled off of him into the air in order to attract water molecules to him and a slight ability to control demons. The Uchiha were created from Hyuuga branch members whose seals were corrupted by both the sage and the splitting of the demon. The demon energy gave them all the abilities the sharingan currently has while the sage's chakra destroyed the negative side effects of the seal." The group was even more stunned than before.

"Now the reason I know all of this is because the Namikaze clan is the one that created all the seals that would later transform into bloodlines. Finally I will give you a little information about the Kaguya clan. The Kaguya clan before the clan wars had no bloodline, but was instead a frail bunch of people who had bone problems the Namikaze clan offered to create a seal to help them if they paid for their services. The Kaguya seeing a prime opportunity quickly agreed. Over time something happened and they no longer needed the seals eventually they found out by accident that they were in fact able to remove grow and shape their bones." The general consensus after she had finished was one of awe. Naruto was quite proud of his clan and its achievements. Upon learning the Uzumaki's had bloodline he was eager to know what it was however looking to Namiza she gave him a look that said later. Nodding the group decided to go find everyone else. Namiza who was still healing was picked up in a bridal carry by Naruto which caused her to blush hard and the other girls to be jealous of her. Kakashi choose this moment to giggle perversely in his sleep thus causing Kurenai and Anko who were about to wake him frown before smirking evilly and reaching towards his weapons pouch to grasp his perverted orange book. However Kakashi's hand instantly clamped down upon their wrists and the headband slid off his lone sharingan eye which immediately cast an illusion of him being awake and having to sharingan in his eyes before he began to morph again into some sort of demon complete with horns and all. Then as soon as it started it stopped and both scared women noticed the headband was back where it belonged and they both decided to ignore what had just happened and instead focus on waking up Kakashi. Neither of the two hearing him whisper to himself that the "Precious is safe".

* * *

A/N Naruto isn't stupid maybe not a genius but not retarded and happy go lucky.

Please no flames for sparring scene not really sure how good I did.

Dalina Maston is a character I made her name is a mix of the last names of the characters that make her up. Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters with the addition of two others one of which being Dani.

Harem so vote. No Sakura she beats on him even after he comes back and still calls him dobe and such. Hinata I can deal with but there is a lot of it out there and I kind of think she doesn't deserve him.

_**Poll up on profile for next story to be updated. Sorry for the wait but inspiration is like the wind sometimes its there and sometimes not.**_


End file.
